The Broken Vampire
by aqilah1234
Summary: Ruth of Despair had been disappeared since the day his eldest brother, Sleepy Ash of Sloth killed their master, their creation and their father and had a normal life as human with his new name that he create himself and live with his best friend, Shirota Mahiru. Ruth really happy with his own life but will it turn the table around once they found the black cat in alley?


Chapter 01: The Black Cat

"See you two tomorrow!"

"Alright, meet you guys at the same place then!"

Mahiru and I saying goodbye to our friends before making our way back home. The both of us having a good conservation during our way to go home and I just realize that Mahiru suddenly stop when he saw something at the alley. "Mahiru, what are you staring at?" I ask, walking back to where he standing and saw a black cat, sleeping. "I just saw that cat. Is it fine if we bring that cat home?" Mahiru ask and I shrug. "If you want to bring him, just bring him." I tell him and he quickly grab the cat before we rushing home.

Once we reach the apartment, I give Mahiru a towel while I quickly making the dinner for us. "Shiro, what do you think the good name for the black cat?" I heard Mahiru ask once he walking to living room with the black cat in his arm and I shrug. "How about you give that cat a name? Since you the one who bring him in." I say to him as I open the fridge, taking out some vegetables out. "Hmm, is it good if I call him…Kuro?" Mahiru suggest and I letting out small laugh.

"I know you love a simple thing but really? Kuro?" I ask and he slightly blush embarrassment. "S-Shut up!" I laugh and I open the fridge once again, want to make the fried tempura but I realize that we already run out, along the flour.

"Mahiru, can you buy some prawns and flour? We already run out!"

"On it!"

Mahiru put the cat down and quickly rush outside making me smile and continue cook some vegetable soup. As I cook some vegetable soup, I can't help but glance at the sleeping cat and I finally notice that Mahiru had put the small bell around his neck.

For some reason, I feel that I know that cat but where….? I shaking my head and continue cooking the soup before cooking some rice, unaware that the cat had been watching me the whole time.

Next Day

"Um, all that's left is deciding who is in charge of the costumes."

"What? I definitely can't do anything like sewing."

"To begin with, is there anyone in this class that can sew?"

I doodling something on my notebook and saw Sakuya raising his hand. "Hey! Hey! What about Mahiru? Mahiru!" Sakuya call out and I glance at him. "Hey, don't put this job to Mahiru. He already had chosen to be in charge of food prep." One of our friends, … said and Sakuya shrug his shoulder. "But, he lives alone and can do all kinds of housework perfectly." Sakuya said and I glare at him.

"Hey! Don't you forget that I also live with him? I also making all the kinds of housework perfectly, thank you very much!" I shout at him, feeling a little bit irritating about giving Mahiru a ton of works. "Well, that's true but…" Before … finish his sentence, the door is sliding open and it revealing Mahiru with two baskets of some….cookies? "What a pain! How long does it take to decide who does what?!"

"Mahiru!"

"Here, I baked some test cookies while you guys were deciding."

Once Mahiru finish talk, everyone except me who watch from far with anime sweat drop on my head as Mahiru scream.

"G-Get in line! I have enough for everyone!"

"Delicious!"

"Even though it's a super simple butter cookie…"

"Is he a pro or something?!"

"Simple is best!"

And at the last sentence, I start to chuckle and glancing out the window until I notice something appearing in front of me. "Here, you didn't take it yet." Mahiru said and I smile. "Thanks Mahiru." I quickly take a bite and my eyes starting to sparkle. "It's delicious! Can I have some more!" I ask childishly and Mahiru chuckle, giving me a bag of cookies. "I know it you're going to say that. So, I make some extra for you."

My eyes become more sparkle as I grab the bag from Mahiru's hand and starting eating the cookies. "Costume is all that's left? The one in charge of costumes should know how to sew and have free time…Thinking simply, it's gotta be me!" Mahiru exclaiming, pointing to himself making everyone cheering happily while I letting out a sigh.

"Yay!"

"There it is!"

"For god sake…."

"Mahiru! Will you be alright taking on that much?" … ask during our way back home with the others. "Yeah, because the last time you had participated the relay race. And then, I even remember about you joined the care of rabbits event." I tell him, worrying in my eyes and Mahiru just shrug. "Well, someone has to do it, so it's troublesome to fight over it." Mahiru said and Sakuya continue. "But, isn't it hard sometimes to do it all by yourself, Mahiru-sama?" Sakuya ask and I nod, agreed with his statements.

"Should I help, as your childhood friend? Though I can't even thread a needle." Sakuya ask and that's where I stay silent. During my day as Mahiru's childhood friend, I don't remember about Sakuya being our childhood friend. "That would cause me more trouble! I'm fine on my own." Mahiru exclaiming making me let out a chuckle. "Hey Mahiru. I've always wanted to ask why are you like that?" … ask and I taking a bite of his some chips that I had bought during our way back home.

"Like what?"

"Well, don't you always take on jobs others don't want to do? Even Shiro had to help you when you fainted because you didn't have enough rest." … said and I nod agreed. "It's like I always say, it's too troublesome." What? Isn't it normally the opposite? No one wants to do them because it would be a pain." … said and I nod, continue eating the chip.

"Well, how should I say this? It's how you look at it."

"You're weird."

"And I can't help but feeling worried about you. You always let everyone taking the easy way out and leaving it to you. You have no idea how it would be troublesome if you always fainted because of your lack of rest?" I scolding, making a karate chop on his head making Mahiru wince in pain. "Well, um, sorry for that." Mahiru apologize and I sigh.

"And please, tell us if there's something we can do."

"Me too, me too."

"Hmm, will you be of any use?"

"Hey, that mean!"

The five of us laughing together and we stop walking when we reach the path that we always use if we going home. "For now, we'll at least come along for the shopping." "Okay!" Suddenly, Sakuya scream. "What is it, Sakuya?" Mahiru ask worriedly. "You're gonna shop in front of the station, right?" Sakuya ask back and I nod.

"Yeah, probably. Why?"

"Be careful. Latel, vampires have been appearing in that area! That's the rumor." I flinch when Sakuya said 'Vampire' and Sakuya saw it. "Oho? Is the great Shiro-sama afraid of vampire?" Sakuya smirk and I glare.

"N-No I don't! Even so, is it true?"

"It's true though! It's like a street slasher or something. The victims had bite marks on their necks or arms and all of their blood was sucked dry!" Sakuya exclaiming as we all staring at Sakuya, uninteresting looks in our eyes.

"I heard there were already over ten victims."

"What? That's scary!"

Oh …, you're so pure…

"Now, I wonder how much of that story was a lie?" And I karate chop on his head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"I know it that you're going to say that! Your stories about rumors are usually lies!" Mahiru exclaim and Sakuya rubbing the back of his head.

"So that was all a lie…? Oh, want to go sing karaoke in front of the station? I have a coupon!"

"Completely ignored!"

The five of us laugh together and I realize something. "Oh, Mahiru, didn't you take the laundry yet?" I ask and his eyes realize. "Oh yeah! Well, we're going home first then." Mahiru said and the both of us quickly rush home.

"Hey, listen to me! Don't blame me if you get attacked!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Once we reach apartment, we heard the news from TV and I realize that nobody home. Mahiru's uncle rarely comeback home because of his works so there only two of us but who the one switch the TV on? "Mahiru, did we leave the TV on?" I softly ask and Mahiru shrug.

"Stay here and let me check it out first."

"Alright, be careful."

Mahiru walking in, leaving me at the doorway as I waiting for something happen. "Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in another person's house?" I heard Mahiru scream and I quickly rush in. "Mahiru, what's wrong!" I shout and my eyes widen and I letting out a gasp in shock when I saw the person who standing in front of me.

The blue hair….the red eye…no way….W…What is he doing here?!

The guy who standing in front of me staring at me in confused and his red eye widen once he realize who I was.

"Ruth?"


End file.
